


Teammates

by tendous_satoris



Series: Tendou Week 2k17! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, I don't know how to write Kawanishi as NOT a little shit...., I was tempted to call this 'Nutjobs and Shitheads' but decided against it, Tendou Week 2017, bad title good-ish fic, it's probably a problem tbh, no but really this was super fun to write honestly, seriously i guarantee this is far better than yesterday's fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Satori didn't know what it was, but something about his team just made him happy. Even their coach was nice to be around, under the right circumstances.He may not show it, but he really did love these guys like family.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tendou Week day 2:teammates/family





	Teammates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I had soooooooo much fun writing this holy shit
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

Satori didn't know what it was, but something about his team just made him  _ happy _ . Even their coach was nice to be around, under the right circumstances. 

 

Ushijima’s stoicness and ever present seriousness, Oohira’s kindness and willingness to play along with his shitty jokes. Semi’s sense of humour and oh-so-amusing fashion sense, Yamagata’s sheer stubbornness, which was so much fun to challenge. 

 

Shirabu’s hotheadedness making him  _ such  _ an easy target for teasing, though he was a good guy through and through. Kawanishi’s almost hilarious deadpan expression while telling awful jokes and puns, or scaring the shit out of his teammates with scary stories at training camps. Goshiki’s determination and eagerness to always improve. 

 

He may not show it, but he really did love these guys like family. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

“Wakatoshi-kun!” He called down the hallway, practically racing towards the ace with a grin as he came out of his classroom. 

 

Already used to this, Ushijima didn't react to his yelling, nor did anyone else in his class. “Yes, Tendou? Did something happen?” 

 

“Nah, I just wanted to see my buddy.” He joked, slinging an arm around his shoulder. 

 

“Oh?” He questioned, head tilted to the side. “Seems a bit pointless when we see each other at practice every day.” 

 

“Oh, Wakatoshi, please never change.” He chuckled. “I'm kidding, I came for a reason.” 

 

“What is it, then?” He raised an eyebrow. “I might miss the bus if you don't hurry.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved a hand in the air nonchalantly. “You know you can always come over to my house if you miss it, Mom loves you.  _ Anyway _ ,” His grin returned in full force, “I’m going to see that new horror movie for my birthday,  _ The Bye Bye Man _ . Wanna come?” 

 

He nodded. “Sure. Will the other third years be coming?” 

 

“Eita and Reon already agreed, I just needed to ask you and Hayato.” He shrugged, before spotting Yamagata coming out of the classroom, digging around in his school bag for something, probably his phone. “Hey, Hayato, wanna come see  _ The Bye Bye Man _ on Saturday with us?” He was met with a thumbs up. 

 

“Awesome.” He grinned, sauntering back to where his locker was situated, but not before calling, “See ya tomorrow, Wakatoshi-kun!” 

 

“Bye.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Satori, what'd you get on question 3?” Oohira asked, scowling at his maths worksheet. It had never been his best subject. 

 

“73.” He answered a bit absentmindedly. He'd been distracted all day for some reason, he just couldn't concentrate today. 

 

“Thanks.” He muttered, writing it down, before he seemed to remember something, perking up. “Say, you wouldn't happen to know Goshiki’s homeroom number, would you?” 

 

He hummed. “Class 4. Why planning on stalking the poor kid?” He joked. 

 

“What? No!” Oohira scoffed. “He left his jacket at practice yesterday and I wanted to give it back. Get your mind out of the gutter, jeez…” 

 

“Oh, relax, I’m just teasing.” He chuckled, reaching over to jokingly ruffle his hair, only for his hand to be batted away. “No need to get testy, Reon-kun.” 

 

“I’m not  _ testy _ , I’m just concerned about him getting a cold.” He rolled his eyes. “Am I not allowed to be worried? Or is that your job?” 

 

“Fuck off.” He said, words completely lacking in strife or venom. “Oh, by the way, Coach wants me to help Taichi with his serving, mind relaying the message?” 

 

“Why can't you do it yourself?” He raised an eyebrow, question more curious than accusatory. “Do you not know his class number?” 

 

“That, and Taichi probably won't listen to me.” He sighed. “Such a little shit, honestly.” 

 

“Like senpai, like kouhai.” He laughed, prompting Satori to give him the evil eye. 

 

“Right, ‘cause you're  _ so  _ much better.” He scoffed. 

 

“You're right, I am.” Oohira snickered. 

 

“Fuck off!” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hey, Semisemi.” Satori cooed, sitting down at the table next to the pinch server. “How's it hanging?” 

 

“Good, I guess.” He shrugged, practically stuffing food into his mouth. “Had a Japanese literature test this morning which I'm pretty sure I failed, but other than that, I'm fine.” 

 

“Poor Eita-kun.” He sighed, aiming for mocking, though it came out more sympathetic, much to his chagrin. “You've always been shit with languages and stuff, haven't you?” 

 

“Hey!” He cried, shoving him in the shoulder not-so-lightly. “At least I'm not failing the class.” 

 

“Whatever.” He shrugged. “Oh! By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something.” 

 

“What's up?” He cocked an eyebrow. “Something wrong?” 

 

“Nah.” He shook his head. “Just curious if you've heard of that one American singer, Melanie Martinez.” 

 

“Uh, I haven't, why?” 

 

“Well, I came across her the other day, and since you're into darker music, I thought I might tell you about her.” 

 

“Is she any good?” He cocked an eyebrow. 

 

“She's decent.” 

 

“I'll give some of her songs a listen when I get home.” He nodded. “Any in particular you liked?” 

 

“Dollhouse and Mad Hatter were both  _ super _ good.” He hummed. 

 

“Sick, thanks.” He said with a small grin. 

 

“No problemo, Semisemi~.” 

 

“Don't call me that.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Hayato-kun, wait up!” Satori cried, dashing to catch up to the libero. “I can't run in my uniform, hold  _ on _ a second!” 

 

“What?” He panted upon stopping, gripping his knees in an attempt to catch his breath. “What is it?” 

 

“Okay, first of all, why the  _ hell  _ can you run in your uniform?” He all but demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Yamagata. “Second, you forgot your phone in the locker room again.” 

 

Yamagata’s eyes widened. “ _ That's _ where it went!” He muttered. “Do you have it with you?” 

 

“ _ No _ , I left it in the locker room.” He rolled his eyes, pulling the phone out of his pocket. “I think Taichi stole it, there's, like, 4 selfies of him on your camera roll.” 

 

“Only 4?” He blinked, putting in his passcode and opening the camera roll, to find, yes, exactly 4 selfies from the ginger middle blocker. “Damn. That's some good lighting.” 

 

“Is that in the locker room?!” Satori exclaimed. “What the hell, the lighting in there is terrible!” 

 

“Probably used a filter.” Yamagata shrugged. “That, or he's magic.” 

 

“Probably magic, there aren't enough filters in the world to make the locker room’s lighting even semi-decent. Trust me, I’ve tried them.” Satori muttered. “He's gotta teach me his ways.” 

 

“Maybe he's just naturally photogenic.” He suggested. “I've got a few candid pictures of him, and he looks good in all of them.” He began scrolling to the top of his camera roll to find the shots. 

 

“Why do you have candid pictures of Taichi on your phone, Hayato-kun~?” Satori teased, nudging him in the side. 

 

“Oh, fuck off, I have candid pictures of all of our teammates.” He rolled his eyes, holding up a photo and showing that, yes, Kawanishi was indeed incredibly photogenic. 

 

“That's, like, almost impressive.” He murmured, looking at the shot he took at lunch. “He has  _ food  _ on his face, what the hell?!”

 

“ _ Magic _ ,” Yamagata whispered. “Definitely magic.” 

 

“Magic indeed, Hayato-kun.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Satori walked into the club room, he found Kawanishi staring at the mirror, carding through his hair with his hands, muttering something that he couldn’t hear. 

 

“Taichi, time for serving practice~.” He hummed, coming up behind him and slapping him lightly on the back. 

 

“Fine.” He sighed. 

 

“Say, why were you lookin’ in the mirror?” He asked curiously. 

 

“I’m wondering if I should re-dye my hair.” He answered, dipping his head down and revealing about a centimetre of blonde roots. “What do think, Tendou-san?” 

 

“I would if I were you.” He shrugged, before cocking an eyebrow. “Why’re you thinking about it now?” 

 

“Kenjirou pointed out earlier that the blonde clashes a lot with the ginger, and that it doesn’t look good.” He hummed. “Might dye it tomorrow if I have time to run to the drug store after practice.” 

 

“Since when have you cared about Kenjirou-kun’s opinions?” He teased. 

 

He shrugged. “I don’t, I just don’t want to come to school looking stupid.” 

 

“Sure, sure~.” He snickered, making Kawanishi scowl. “Anyway, I’ve been meaning to ask you. How the hell do you get your selfies so good? The lighting in the locker room is shit.” 

 

“Magic, duh.” He blinked, holding his arms up in an ‘isn’t that obvious?’ gesture. 

 

“What, really?!” Satori blurted. 

 

“Of course. I’m a wizard, didn’t you know?” He cocked a nonchalant eyebrow. “Descendent of Merlin.” 

 

A solid 2 minutes passed of Satori being unable to form coherent words before he realised Kawanishi was joking. 

 

“You little shit.” He breathed a laugh, tilting his head back in slight exasperation. “You actually had me convinced there for a second.” 

 

“More like the entire time.” He snickered. “I hate to say it, Tendou-san, but you’re pretty gullible.” 

 

“I’m not!” He insisted, scowling. 

 

“Oh, uh, forgot to tell you, I need to leave practice early because I have work on my necromancy with Uncle Merlin.” 

 

Satori gaped for a second, before shouting, “Stop it!” 

 

“You’re even more fun to mess with than Kenjirou, though.” He laughed into his hand. “I had you there for a minute.” 

 

“... Maybe.” He muttered, huffing. “Seriously, though, how do you make the lighting in the locker room look good?” He grabbed onto Kawanishi’s shoulders, shaking him lightly. “Tell me your secrets!” 

 

“I have a photo editing app.” He rolled his eyes, wrestling out of his senpai’s grasp. “Chill, Senpai, we need to work on our serves.” 

 

And just like that, Kawanishi was back to his lazy, lethargic state, picking up a ball and jump serving it over the net, making Satori’s eyes widen.  _ ‘Guess he learned from Eita-kun…’  _

 

_ ‘What a little shit.’  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Satori blinked. “Kenjirou-kun?” 

 

Shirabu startled, looking up from his lunch. “Tendou-san, hi.” 

 

“What’re ya doing up on the roof?” He asked. “You never come up here.” 

 

“How do you know that?” He sniffed, voice slightly prickly. 

 

“Because  _ I _ always come up here for lunch.” He chuckled, making Shirabu roll his eyes. 

 

“Whatever.” He sighed. “I just came up here from some fresh air. The cafeteria is stuffy.” 

 

“That’s why I come up here.” He said, sitting next to Shirabu and opening his lunchbox. “I’m kinda claustrophobic. Only really go in the cafeteria when I’m sure the other third years will be there.” 

 

“Makes sense.” Shirabu murmured, digging into his own lunch. “Say, Tendou-san, can I ask you something?” 

 

“Go ahead, kid.” He hummed. “What’s on your mind?” 

 

Shirabu’s face soured at the word ‘kid’, but he continued. “I’m kind of worried about being captain next year. Is there anything in specific you do to calm down when your anxiety acts up?” 

 

Satori was confused for a minute, before remembering that yes, he had told his teammates about his anxiety. 

 

“Eh, I’m not sure I should tell you, you might make fun of me.” He confessed, voice a bit flat. 

 

Shirabu’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why would I?” 

 

“I dunno, it’s kinda stupid.” He shrugged. Upon seeing Shirabu’s raised eyebrow, he sighed. “You know my heartbreak song? It’s kind of a coping mechanism type thing that I developed with my mom when I was younger.” 

 

“I see.” He murmured. “Anything else, though? I’m very bad at writing songs.” A slight smile cracked on his face. 

 

“Try focusing on somethin’ else besides that. Like, how Tsutomu’s gonna be the next ace, or Taichi might end up scaring the shit out of next year’s first years by accident.” 

 

“I’d rather not focus on that, actually.” He sighed. “I don’t want to think at all about how much Goshiki’s ego is going to blow up once he becomes the ace.” 

 

“Oh, he’s  _ fine _ .” Satori laughed. “Just a bit overenthusiastic.” 

 

“I guess.” Shirabu rolled his eyes. “Still, I could deal without the yelling.” 

 

“We all could, Kenjirou-kun. We all could.” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Satori sighed as he watched Goshiki work on his jump serves.  _ ‘That kid is gonna bite his tongue off _ …’ 

 

“Hey, Tsutomu, c’mere for a sec!” He called. 

 

“What is it, Tendou-san?” Goshiki asked, pausing his serving practice and walking over to where Satori stood. “Something wrong?” 

 

“Yeah, something’s up with your serve.” He saw Goshiki stiffen, and tacked on, “Your serve itself is fine, it’s just that you need to work on the actual execution of it, y’know?” 

 

“Uh, I’m not really sure what you mean, Tendou-san.” He furrowed his eyebrows. 

 

“You always stick your tongue out when you serve!” He exclaimed. “You’re gonna bite it off one of these days.” 

 

“Ah, yeah, it’s a habit.” He admitted, scratching his neck in embarrassment. “It started in my first year of middle school and I don’t know how to stop.” 

 

“Yeah, well, you’re gonna need to before you get hurt.” He sighed. “Do you bite it when you do normal serves, or only jump serves?” 

 

“Only jump serves.” He answered. 

 

“Well, maybe you should practice your normal serves a bit more, just to give you poor tongue a bit of a rest.” He joked, cracking a grin, to which Goshiki nodded enthusiastically. “50 serves? Will that be good?”

 

“Yes!” He exclaimed. “I’ll be a better server than Kawanishi-senpai when I’m done!” 

 

“It’s not that difficult, Goshiki,” Kawanishi called from the other side of the gym, where he was working on matching his spikes to Shirabu, though Goshiki didn’t seem to hear him. 

 

After a few minutes of Satori watching over Goshiki’s serving practice, Washijou walked over with a raised eyebrow. 

 

“What’s Goshiki doing?” He grunted. “He can do jump serves fine, why’s he working on normal ones?” 

 

“I noticed he bites his tongue whenever he jump serves, so I told him to practice normal ones to give his tongue a break.” He hummed, taking a gulp out of his water bottle. 

 

The coach grumbled a bit, but responded with, “Fine, but get him back to jump serves in the next 10 minutes or  _ you’ll  _ have to do 50 jump serves.” 

 

“Sure thing, Tanji-kun.” He nodded quickly, speed walking over to where Goshiki was on what Satori would guess was his 42nd serve. “Tsutomu, maybe you should get back to jump serves now.” 

 

“Hmm? I only have 8 left, though.” He muttered, blinking. 

 

‘ _ So my guess was right. _ ’ “Yeah, well the coach is gonna have my head if you don’t start doin’ some jump serves, so get at it.” 

 

“Alright.” Goshiki shrugged, picking up a ball and forcefully jump serving it over the net, the ball landing just before the 'out' line. 

 

Satori blinked. “W-w-wait, do that again?” 

 

“Uh, okay.” He murmured, repeating the action and making Satori grin. 

 

“You’re not biting your tongue anymore!” He cheered, ruffling Goshiki’s hair. “See, Coach? There was a reason I made him do that!” 

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Washijou muttered. “Your teaching methods sure are questionable, though. I won’t let you off so easy next time, alright?” 

 

“Yes, sir!” He saluted only halfway mockingly, turning back to his kouhai. “Say, you wanna try spiking against my blocks? I can guarantee you’ll get better~.” 

 

“Yes!” He exclaimed. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Satori’s team was full of nutjobs and shitheads, but that’s okay, because Satori was a nutjob and a shithead too. 

 

He really did love his team like family. 

  
**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D
> 
> ~~honestly tho, will i ever write a fic with Kawanishi when he's not being a little shit?... probably not~~
> 
> Don't forget to kudos and comment if you enjoyed! :D  
> Erica out, see you tomorrow ε === (っ ≧ ω ≦) っ
> 
> (P.S. I'm not sure if Tendou's comment about going to see _The Bye Bye Man_ will be foreshadowing or not... thoughts?)


End file.
